Repressed Love
by Zephorous
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo fell in love with each other, but was forced apart by their rat master, Splinter. How will things turn out in the end? Will they be able to get back together again or will they be never able to be with each other again?


Repressed Love

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Rating: NC17

Universe: 2003

* * *

"I forbid this relationship!" Splinter shouted to Raph and Leo, which were kneeling in front of his in his room.

"Why!?" Raph shouted back. "I just wanna be with Leo!"

"Because these things are not supposed to happen in families! And you are too young!"

Raph and Leo have been in a relationship with each other for a few months, and one day, Splinter caught them kissing each other in Leo's room. He thought these relationships would be destructive to their family and partly because that they are only thirteen years old. Splinter had immediately stopped them and brought them to his room for a talk, and to break apart their relationship.

After the shoutings between Raph and Splinter, Raph ran out of Splinter's room and into his own room, slamming his door as loud as possible to show his displeasure. After entering his room, he sat with his back leaning against the wall and cried. He cried for what felt like an hour, days, and even an eternity when he finally stopped crying.

"Why did Father have 'ta break us up!?" Raph thought angrily, then started thrashing everything in his room, he tore apart his bed, and threw his weights onto the wall, creating a large crack in the wall.

After Splinter broke them apart, he became angrier, he became the hothead of the family, the one which disobeyed orders frequently, and the one that always left the lair to ease his pain. His pain of being forced to break up with the one he loved; Leonardo.

Leo ran after Raph when he ran out of Splinter's room. When Raph slammed the door shut, it shocked Leo. Raph had never been so angry before; Raph had always been the one that acted on his emotions, but never had he seen Raph become so angry. Leo could feel the sadness and anger radiating off the strong, muscular turtle he loved, and Leo felt sad. He was feeling sad because of Raph, and being forced to end their relationship by Splinter, but mostly because of Raph.

Leo began to develop a small amount of hatred for Splinter, one he had kept hidden well, never allowing anyone to see it, not even himself. Leo even began meditating even more than usual, and started to train longer that he once had; to ease his pain of losing the red clad turtle he loved; Raphael.

Two years later, the Turtles turned fifteen. Raph and Leo was still struggling to keep their feelings for each other hidden, and both of them became more stubborn, and both of their hatred for Splinter grew deeper, but not deep enough to let it show, or let it affect their lives. Although Leo and Raph hated Splinter for seperating them apart, they still loved him as a father.

* * *

:RAPHAEL'S POV:

Things had been real fuckin' crazy lately, old lair destroyed, then we meet April an' Casey, then 'da Shredder, then Leo almost dyin'. Fuck, Leo almost died then. I was fuckin' worried about 'im. Don't fuckin' know what I'll do without 'im, I loved that blue banded turtle real badly!

Speakin' about Leo, 'm not sure if he still feels ta' same way 'bout me all these years, but he still tells me that he loves me every now an' then, and that makes me fuckin' happy. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much, I know he loves me. So I decided then to help him make his new katanas. He tresured 'em, 'cause it meant somethin' special to 'im.

So, afta' that incident wit' Leo, we were fuckin' transported into outa' space! Then we came back 'ta Earth and had 'ta deal wit' a fuckin' war in New York. Afta' that, space invaders comin' inta' Earth and wreakin' the whole fuckin' planet 'ta hell, but that gave ol' Donny-boy a new spaceship 'ta play with, and I'm happy fer' ta' guy.

Afta' Donny-boy and his spaceship, the fuckin' Ninja Tribunal came lookin' for us and forced us inta' their team. I don't blame them though, stoppin' the real Shredder was a real' tough job. But they had 'ta fake that they died! Fuckin' assholes they were!

After 'ta Tribunal dudes, we got warped inta 'ta future, losin' all our old weapons. Leo was especially sad 'cause he lost them special katanas. So we're in 'ta future, an' that's where I am right now, one hundred fuckin' years in 'ta future. You'd figure I was 'ta president or somethin', but no, it had 'ta be Bishop. Gotta' be honest though, he's a really great guy in 'ta future, keeps Earth runnin' in top shape.

I still love Leo, afta' all this time. My feelings for 'im never changed, it only grew stronger. I kept sneakin' inta' his room when no one was lookin' and I would kiss him many times and leave 'im panting and sweatin'. He looks fuckin' sexy when he's like that.

I just hope one day, Splinter would let us be together.

* * *

:SPLINTER'S POV:

Perhaps I had been wrong to forbid the relationship of both my eldest sons. I knew that they are all they had, and they are all males. I should talk to them, and maybe I shall allow this relationship to unfold itself. I have noticed a big change in my eldest sons' personalities when I forbidden them from being more than brothers, and I can't help but feel sorry for them. I had now realised what I've done, and I regret it, thoroughly. Perhaps I shall talk to them right now.

* * *

:REGULAR POV:

Splinter had decided to talk to both his eldest sons about their relationship, but before Splinter could approach them, Cody had opened a time window to their own time, and they went home.

All the turtles returned to their home safely, except Splinter. He was taken by the computer virus; Viral, and was seperated into millions of pieces into the internet.

The turtles all eventually gathered every single piece of Splinter, made it to Casey and April's wedding with Raph and Leo feeling slightly jealous, and finally defeating the Shredder once and for all.

The day after the wedding of their two best human friends, Splinter summoned Raph and Leo to his room.

"Raphael, Leonardo. I have noticed the growing feelings the both of you have for each other…" Splinter started.

Raph and Leo looked at each other, slightly blushing, then looked back down on the floor of Splinter's room.

"I… am sorry, my sons." Splinter said, his voice deep with remorse.

Raph and Leo both snapped their heads up to look at the old rat, their eyes widening in surprise of what Splinter said.

"I regret breaking you both apart in the very first place, my sons. I should have realised that you are only what you have." Splinter continued. "And I should have given you my blessings then…"

"But… I've only had the courage to tell you now, that I support your relationship with each other… Forgive me, my sons…"

Splinter was filled with guilt of seeing his eldest sons suffer for the past few years because of his initial decisions, but he was pleased with himself for not letting the sufferings go on furthur.

Raph and Leo were both surprised and overjoyed that they had Splinter's blessing of their relationship, and they gave each other a smile full of happiness, making Splinter feel quite happy for both his sons.

Raph and Leo both gave their thanks to their father, and they were happy now, with their accepted relationship. The only problem now is coming out to his brothers, but Splinter told them not to worry as he will take care of it.

After leaving Splinter's room, Raph and Leo dragged each other to Leo's bedroom, which was the nearest to where they were currently. They were barely into the room when Raph slammed the door shut and locked it, and then pinned Leo to his bed, kissing him fiercely, with all the passion he had, letting out all the repressed feelings he had for all those years apart from his love.

"R…Raph…" Leo moaned while Raph slowly kissed down his neck.

"Don't talk now, Leo. I've waited so fuckin' long fer' this. Don't make me wait any longer." Raph replied, still kissing Leo on every single inch of his body.

"I… love… ummph… you…" Leo moaned, then started to churr as Raph started rubbing at the slit which housed his cock gently.

"I love ya too, Leo…" Raph replied, kissing Leo full on his lips again. "I don't want us ta' be apart again…"

"Me… umphh… neither…" Leo churred, his cock sliding out of his slit slowly, and Raph's hand grabbing it almost instantly.

Raph gave Leo a few strokes, making Leo's huge cock become rock solid and pre-cum started leaking out the tip. Raph licked the tip and slowly took his length into his mouth, making Leo moan and churr even louder.

As Raph sucked on Leo's length, he let his cock drop down into the open. Leo saw it and grabbed it with his hand and began stroking Raph's huge member, which made Raph groan in pleasure.

Raph started paying back Leo for pleasuring him; sucking on Leo's cock harder.

"Ra… Raph…! I'm gon…na… cum if y…ou… don't s…top...!" Leo groaned.

Raph pulled away from Leo's member, his saliva dripping, then kissed Leo with his burning passion, even stronger than before.

"Can't have ya… finishin' before we get ta'… 'da real part, can we?" Raph groaned while Leo continued to stroke Raph's cock slowly.

Raph began trailing kisses down Leo's body, eventually reaching Leo's entrance. Raph gave it a soft kiss, then began licking at it, which made Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

"R…Raph! It's… umph… di…rty!" Leo moaned, making Raph chuckle slightly.

"Leo, theres no part of you that's dirty, 'member that." Raph whispered, then pushed his tongue into Leo, making his lover moan and churr even louder than before.

Raph stretched Leo's tight entrance with his tongue, and he had fully pushed his tongue in, quite surprised to find that Leo didn't taste foul, even in his ass.

Raph replaced his short tongue with a longer finger. Coating it with saliva, he pressed it into Leo fully, and rubbed at Leo's prostate, making Leo's cock become harder, like it wasn't hard enough yet.

Seeing Leo fully aroused had turned Raph on incredibly effectively. He strectched Leo for a few more seconds before removing his finger.

"Leo, I'm gonna enter ya' now. Tell me if ya' want me 'ta stop, 'kay?" Raph whispered, his voice huskier than usual from being aroused.

Leo nodded, then closed his eyes, waiting for Raph's delicious length to enter him.

Raph began to push his cock into Leo at a painfully slow speed. He'd want to just pound into Leo's tight virgin entrance but he was afraid of hurting the one he loved.

"G…god… R…raph! You're… huge…!" Leo moaned from the painful pleasure he was receiving from Raph.

Raph groaned in response, pushing in further, and was finally buried in Leo.

"P…Please m…move, R…Raph!" Leo begged, making Raph give him his signature smirk. He pulled his cock almost all the way out from Leo, then pushing back in slowly. He kept repeating this action, each one faster than the last.

Raph's huge length rubbed at Leo's prostate every single time he pushed in, making Leo groan and churr loudly, and he started to stroke himself with his hand.

Raph seeing it, replaced Leo's hand with his own on Leo's rock hard member, stroking him in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Both turtles were moaning and churring at an incredibly loud volume now, and they were both sweating from the heat of their bodies and the pleasure they were feeling.

"Raph… I'm gonna…! C…Cum!" Leo churred.

"Cum wit… me, Leo…h!" Raph groaned.

Raph thrusted into Leo a few more times, and Leo's cock exploded with pleasure; his cum shot out at incredible speeds and landed on both Raph and himself's plastron.

The muscles around Raph tightened around his cock, and Raph shot out his cum into his love, marking him as his own.

After being spent of his cum, Raph gave a few more thrusts and pulled out of Leo, falling onto the space beside Leo and hugging his love tightly.

"That was… amazing, Raph." Leo panted, then gave Raph deep kiss. "I love you…"

Raph gave another kiss back to Leo. "I love ya too…"

They both hugged each other tightly, and both fell asleep shortly after.

The next day, Mikey and Don both heard about Raph and Leo from Splinter, and they congratulated them on their relationship at the dining table.

"Dude, if I had only known!" Mikey said. "Maybe all that fighting you guys do were just foreplay!"

It was true, and that made Raph and Leo blush bright red, and they turned away, eating their cereal. Mikey and Don saw this, and it made them laugh.

"Hey Donny! Maybe we should hook up too." Mikey said, making his brothers look at him.

Mikey was blushing furiously, as well as Don. Raph and Leo saw it, and they decided to leave them alone for their talk. They knew what was coming.

"I… uh… I've got a crush on you for a long time… Donny." Mikey confessed.

"Mikey…" Don breathed. "Me… too."

Mieky stood up and hugged Don tightly, and Raph and Leo returned to the kitchen to see them both hugging each other.

"Congratulations, bro." Raph said.

"That was very brave of you, Mikey." Leo commented.

Mikey blushed and rubbed at the back of his head, not sure of what to say. He was sure of one thing though; they got a house full of gay turtles, and that's a good thing.

* * *

End


End file.
